Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle
'Baby Mutant Lilly Turtle '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Stacy * Lilly Featuring * Raymond * Biohazard * Joy Appearances * Lumpy * Quarantine * Handy Plot Stacy chats on her cell phone with Biohazard to arrange a date. She stops to notice Raymond with her new tail. A baffled Stacy approaches Raymond wondering where she got it, and is brought to the river that was contaminated by toxic waste. Stacy leaps into the water, hoping she would grow a tail as well. However, she gets bitten on the arm by a snapping turtle. Raymond helps her remove the turtle and patch up the wound. That night, Stacy figures that the toxic waste did no affect on her. She carries Lilly and Joy to their bedrooms and gives them each a goodnight kiss. She heads back downstairs to find Biohazard at the door. The two sit on a couch and watch a scary movie that involves someone mutating. Their moment is briefly interrupted by the sound of Lilly's crying. Stacy goes to check up on her daughter. Switching on the lights, she discovers Lilly has turned green. Despite this, she ignores it and simply lulls Lilly back to sleep. Stacy then reconvenes with her date. But their time is shortly interrupted again when Lilly comes down. She has somehow grown a shell on her back and is losing a few teeth. While Biohazard is distracted, Stacy rushes back upstairs to put Lilly in bed. She shuts the door and goes back down. The movie reaches a part where the mutant chases down a victim. Stacy becomes a bit scared but Biohazard calms her down. A loud smash is suddenly heard, slightly unnerving the two. Then something large comes crawling down the stairs. The noises creep them out but they are relieved when it stops...until Biohazard gets bitten on the leg by Lilly, who has now mutated into a large turtle-like creature. Panicking, Stacy runs to her phone and dials for help. She turns around to see Biohazard with his lower torso gone, trying to escape the monster. Stacy tosses the phone at the monster, but is surprised when it starts crying. Stacy bumps into her radio, turning on a lullaby song that ends up putting the monster asleep. Lumpy barges into the house to deal with the mutant problem. Thinking Biohazard is the mutant, he shoots him in the eye with the dart. Lumpy hauls Biohazard's body, along with the monster, into a van that is driven away by Quarantine. Stacy finds Lilly's diaper and worries that something happened to her. Joy comes downstairs to show the turtle shell that has grown on her back. Stacy realizes what just happened and reacts in shock. Meanwhile, Raymond takes Handy to the river. Handy jumps in hoping to grow arms. To his surprise, he grows arms all over his body, including his eye sockets. The turtle from earlier, now having mutated into a giant, pops its head out of the water and chomps on him. Deaths # Biohazard bleeds to death. # Handy is eaten by the giant turtle. Trivia * This is the first episode to show Stacy dating other characters besides Josh and Handy. * The episode was originally titled "Mutate Date" and involved Stacy mutating, and then her date (who used to be The Mole). * Despite that this episode takes place after [[Tailure is Not an Option|''Tailure is Not an Option]], Lumpy and Handy appear in it, which is strange considering that they both appeared and died in the aforementioned episode. * The title is a reference to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 79 Episodes